Rhonux
Rhonux was a rhino character of average intelligence from the Chima RP continuity. He was created by JGREAD. Rhonux was a miner working in the Iron Mountains, until getting bored and becoming a bounty hunter so he could fight and smash stuff more often. He was also a member of Crexar's crew until his destruction. Biography For most of his life, Rhonux was a rhino miner, but he got bored with that, so he became a bounty hunter (to get paid for hunting and fighting people). He then joined Crexar's crew, 10 years before the RP. He went on many missions and adventures with the crew, until being defeated and captured by Rawlin's forces as a result of a failed mission for Razar, at 7 BR. Four years later, soon after Rawlin took over the Raven tribe, Rhonux, Worgon, Corok, and Rezin were let free from Talon Industries custody, in order to accompany Crexar in the hunt for the MMSC blueprints. Hunt for the MMSC Plans Now with his speedor and weapons returned, Rhonux tracked the theif through The Great Desert. As he drove his speedor alongside the other hunters on their speedorz, Rhonux complained about not getting a chance to smash anything yet, but Worgon assured him that he'd get the chance in due time. Rhonux then wondered how important the MMSC plans were, to which Corok answered that they were probably more important than Rhonux' life. Rhonux became angered at the jibe, only for the bounty hunters to run into the thief, Razalac, who was trying to fly away. After Rezin battled Razalac in the sky, Rhonux was going to assist in taking the MMSC plans from him, only for a team of lion soldiers led by Lyrix and Lycor to arrive at that spot in the desert. When Crexar had the crew engage the lions in battle, Rhonux commented that he'd been waiting for a fight like that, while using his dual hammers to knock two lions off their speedorz. Rhonux was then blasted off his speedor by the chi laser Gatling gun on Lyrix' royal fighter tank. After quickly recovering and plugging chi, Rhonux defeated two more lions by throwing their speedorz at each other. Rhonux proceeded to jump on the royal fighter tank with Worgon in an attempt to wreck its exterior, only to be knocked off of it by Lycor's transformed Mech-tank. Before they could get up, Rhonux and Worgon were kicked across the sand by the right foot of the mech. They were knocked unconscious in the process. Battle of the Last Outpost After waking up, Rhonux accompanied the rest of the crew to the Great Forest to attack the last remaining WRM outpost, where Razalac had taken the plans. Rhonux was happy to be fighting again, until being ordered to leave by Crexar. Soon after, Rhonux joined Worgon, Corok, and Rezin in attacking Lycor's mech, which was locked in battle with Crexar's stolen Prototype Raven Mech, only to be blasted off his speedor by the mech's chi laser blaster arm. Rhonux got up and ran around Lycor's mech, trying to damage it with his hammers. However, Rhonux was blasted a mile away and separated from the rest of the crew by the resulting explosion of the mech's eventual self-destruction. Secrets Revealed After finding his weapons and speedor, Rhonux met up with Worgon and Crexar in lion territory. Rezin and Corok had yet to reunite with their teammates. In the lion plains, Rhonux helped Worgon and Crexar defeat the solitary Lyrix, where Lyrix' betrayal of the lion tribe was revealed. When Worgon suggested they blackmail Lyrix in order to obtain the MMSC plans, Crexar disagreed, and said it made more sense for the bounty hunters to fight and destroy their enemies to obtain what they need. Rhonux agreed with the team leader, and nodded his head. Nevertheless, the three bounty hunters kept this information for possible future use. The Last Battle After regrouping with Rezin and Corok, Rhonux went with the team into the ruins of a bear town in the Great Desert, where the WRM ravens with the MMSC blueprints were hiding. After Rezin killed a raven and was killed herself, Rhonux and the others stopped in the middle of a street, only for their speedorz to be blown up by hidden chi mines beneath them. Rhonux furiously engaged five ravens in battle and killed two of them, but one of the ravens launched a flaming boulder from a rebuilt catapult. The boulder hit Rhonux; both the boulder and the bounty hunter were smashed through a wall and into a small building. As they crashed inside, the entire building exploded in a burst of flames. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: Gray rhino with black horns and that armor from Ninjago with 1 shoulder pad, but in silver. Weapons and gear: 2 huge silver hammers that he can wield at the same time. Personality: Not very smart, but not super dumb either. He loves fighting and smashing stuff. Appearances * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story Trivia * Rhonux was the second member of Crexar's crew to meet his demise, soon after Rezin. * Rhonux' death was what convinced Crexar that it was time to retreat from the town. Category:Rhinos Category:Criminals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:EU